Empty Of Love
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Succumbing to Tagitsuhime's control to protect her friends, Hiyori agrees to become the aradama princess's mate. But of course, in her new union with Tagitsuhime, there is more Hiyori has to give than just her submissive obedience. (This is a one-shot side story for my fanfic: Sparked.) Pairing: Hiyori X Tagitsuhime


**A/N: Hey y'all! Here is another Toji No Miko fanfic for you. After reading my other fanfics, "An Aradama's Revenge" and "Sparked", some of my readers have been requesting for a Hiyori X Tagitsuhime fanfic. So here you go. This fanfic is a side story for my fanfic, "Sparked", and takes place between Chapters 10 and 11.**

 **FYI, again this contains mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Empty Of Love**

It was as though the world went in slow motion, as Origami Yukari saw Tagitsuhime start to unbutton Hiyori's uniform. Every ounce of the Origami sister wanted to just break the chains around her limbs and give the aradama princess a punch in the nose. However, she and Akane could only hopelessly watch in horror as Hiyori compliantly put up no resistance. The Heijou Toji had a dead look on her face, an expression that evoked defeat.

In Hiyori's mind, she couldn't believe that this was happening again. To think that she was finally safe from the aradama princess's grasp. And now, once more, she was going to be raped by the monster she hated the most. Although raped wouldn't be the right word in this context. Because now to again save those she cared for, Hiyori was willingly offering up her body to Tagitsuhime.

Tagitsuhime let a mischievous chuckle escape her mouth, as she pulled down Hiyori's collar, biting her gently. A whimper came out of Hiyori's throat at the cold touch of the aradama princess's fangs.

"Hyaah! N-No...Tagitsuhime. The Origami sisters...haahnnn...are w-watching," Hiyori panted.

Tagitsuhime blew a puff of air into Hiyori's ear, making her gasp, as she replied, "Well then, we should definitely give them a show now, shouldn't we?"

A dark blush spread across Hiyori's cheeks in humiliation at the thought of having an audience, during their lustful and provocative activities. As for the Origami sisters, they internally cringed as the sexual spectacle before them rose.

"Tagitsuhime! Leave Juujou alone!" Yukari shouted.

"Why?" Tagitsuhime crooned. "Juujou Hiyori is my mate now. She always has been."

And with those words, she bit Hiyori again, this time sinking her sharp fangs into the raven-haired beauty's neck. Hiyori screamed, throwing her head back at the blinding pain as she felt Tagitsuhime ferociously suck her blood. Her mind swooned with heat as she struggled to remain standing. At last, the pain and pleasure were too much for Hiyori and she crumpled to the ground, breathing hard.

"Aw, did my little crow lose its wings?" Tagitsuhime purred. "Don't worry. I'll make you enjoy this like last time."

"Tagitsuhime, no!" Akane cried.

Flashing the younger Origami sister a cruel smile, the aradama princess placed her hand on Hiyori's womb.

"It still amazes me how you succeeded bearing my little hatchling," Tagitsuhime said to Hiyori. "I knew once I entered you for the first time that you were, and most likely still are a fertile young woman."

Hiyori glared daggers at Tagitsuhime, trying to keep her tears from falling. However, the aradama princess pretended to ignore Hiyori's expression and proceeded to undress her. In just a few seconds, Hiyori's uniform and undergarments were strewn on the floor, allowing everyone in the room to take in every inch of the bare Heijou Toji.

"Mmmph...ahnn..." Hiyori moaned, once Tagitsuhime pressed her against the floor and began ravishing her mouth.

The aradama princess's tongue felt as disgusting as Hiyori remembered. Like a grotesque sea worm slick with cool slime. Hiyori tried not to gag, as Tagitsuhime explored her mouth while touching her all over. Despite her initial repulsion, Hiyori was ashamed once she felt her sexual arousal heighten up and begin to turn her on, as Tagitsuhime continued to kiss her.

"Already you are passionate with desire," Tagitsuhime snickered. "Let me hear your lecherous voice, my sweet mate. Together we shall complete our union as one."

"Mmmm...ugh! Haah...ah..."

Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the mortified looks of the Origami sisters watching her consummate with Tagitsuhime. She let out a loud moan as her aradama lover started rubbing her clit.

"Aaaaahnnnn...n-no...no...please..." Hiyori begged. "No!"

She shoved Tagitsuhime away with all her might, frantically backing away from her predator. Tagitsuhime's eyes flashed fire, as she raised her hand. Before Hiyori could realize it, orange tentacles of noro grabbed her limbs in a vice-like grip and dragged her back towards the aradama princess. Hiyori thrashed desperately, trying to escape, as her panic rose.

"Help me!" she screamed. "Kanami! Help!"

"You dare to scream for your little lovebird?!" Tagitsuhime roared, her eyes ablaze with envy.

She grabbed Hiyori's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye, as she threatened, "Say Etou Kanami's name one more time and I shall kill her, along with all your other friends!"

With a swift motion of her hand, Tagitsuhime caused a tentacle of noro to start squeezing the air out of Akane's throat. The eyes of the younger Origami sister showed terror, begging for mercy, as she tried to remove the constriction around her esophagus.

"Akane!" Yukari cried.

"No, stop!" Hiyori pleaded. "Don't hurt her! I'll do anything you say!"

"That's more like it," Tagitsuhime said, allowing for the noro to release Akane. "See? That wasn't so hard. You, on the other hand, disobeying me... Such a naughty girl...and naughty girls need to be punished."

In just a few seconds, Hiyori felt the tentacles around her flip her over onto her stomach, baring her back towards the aradama princess. Tagitsuhime's hand glowed as she summoned a long object into it. At first, Hiyori couldn't tell what it was until she felt it strike her back. A whip.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!"

"So, Hiyori darling, will you be obedient?" Tagitsuhime asked, whipping her once more.

Hiyori let out a pained cry, before weakly nodding her head. Her back stung like crazy and felt like hot fire was streaked upon it. Tagitsuhime smiled cruelly, turning Hiyori over and taking her into her arms.

"Good girl. Now, kiss me."

Hiyori felt what was left of her heart shatter, as she obediently raised her lips to meet Tagitsuhime's. Triumphant with victory, the aradama princess responded by biting Hiyori's bottom lip, probing her slippery tongue back into the Heijou Toji's mouth.

"Fwah! Mmm...oh...ah! Ah! Haahnn..."

' _I can't face Kanami ever again,'_ Hiyori sorrowfully thought, her cheeks red with shame.

The tentacles of noro around Hiyori's body began to sense her arousal and began sliding around her, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit. Electric shocks of pleasure shot through the ebony-haired girl, as she moaned with hot sensation. Her breaths became more strained and labored, once Tagitsuhime started sucking her nipples.

"Ahn! Hah...hah...haaaahnn...ugh!"

The Heijou Toji threw her head, letting out a cry of pain when she then felt Tagitsuhime start to bite her neck again. Hiyori didn't want to think about how many hickeys she'd have once Tagitsuhime was done sexually torturing her. She could feel the heat coming from her pussy, as her love juices started to slowly squirt out.

"Aaaahhnnn! Ah! Ahhh!"

The tears Hiyori refused to show started to slide down her cheeks, as her teeth clenched from the abusive pain Tagitsuhime relentlessly afflicted upon her. And yet, what with her new heightened aradama senses along with her sexual arousal, Hiyori also couldn't help feeling turned on as well. Humiliated at taking pleasure in such impure conduct, Hiyori struggled to keep from letting out the loud moan she could feel coming out her throat.

"Unnn...ahhh...o-oh..."

For the Origami sisters, seeing Hiyori being raped before their eyes was traumatic enough in itself. Of course, Yukari and Akane were aware of the Heijou Toji being sexually assaulted before. But never had they thought that it would happen again, let alone witness it with their own eyes. Akane put a hand to her mouth, her aqua eyes wide with horror, once she saw a tentacle of noro shove its way into Hiyori's mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmph!"

"Drink it all, my little crow. Your fertility as an aradama shall increase with the nourishment it'll provide you," Tagitsuhime said, stroking the Heijou Toji's cheek, which was wet with tears.

Hiyori shamefully gulped down the hot sticky liquid that the noro tentacle offered to her, feeling her power surge slightly. Yukari's eyes widened once she saw Hiyori's hair start to turn bluer from it. At last, the tentacle of noro removed itself from Hiyori's mouth. With a satisfied look, Tagitsuhime licked the thin trail of saliva that was trailing down the Toji's chin.

"You have been a very obedient mate so far, so I'll give you a little reward," she crooned.

Hiyori dreadfully waited for whatever Tagitsuhime was planning next, her stomach churning from distress. However, she didn't have to wait for long once she felt the tentacles of noro start to roughly rub the outer lips of her pussy, along with her clit.

"Nooo! Aaahhhnnn! Gaaah!"

If she had no bonds around her arms and legs, Hiyori would've been flailing wildly about at the sinful pleasure and pain. She could feel the noro spreading her flower petals, playing with them, as her honeypot became wetter and wetter. Liquids sprayed out of her pussy, as Hiyori begged for mercy.

"You have always been a dirty and naughty girl, Hiyori darling," Tagitsuhime darkly giggled, licking Hiyori's ear.

"Hyaahn!"

Her eyes flew open, once she felt Tagitsuhime shove her fingers inside her. Hiyori screamed at the intruding digits, as her inner walls squeezed them. Remembering from how she did Hiyori last time, Tagitsuhime repeated the same motions inside her captive, rubbing her there, squeezing her there. She knew exactly what pleased her mate. All it took was one small flick for Hiyori to let out another spray of hot love juices from her pussy.

"Aaah! Mmmgh...ooohhh...ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Hiyori struggled against the tentacles restraining her as Tagitsuhime rubbed her g-spot roughly, pleasing her.

"Scream my name, Hiyori my dear," Tagitsuhime said.

"N-No..."

" _Scream my name! Tell me that you want me! Say everything you'd say to Etou Kanami to me!"_ Tagitsuhime roared.

' _I'm sorry, Kanami...'_ Hiyori cried internally.

With all her breath, she screamed, "T-Tagitsuhime! I l-love you! Aahnnn! P-Please! Ugh! Fuck me!"

Her back arched from the painful pleasure coming from her pussy, as Tagitsuhime's eyes lit with sweet victory. She honestly didn't expect Hiyori to say that much, but not that she was complaining. No, right now, Tagitsuhime was going to take full advantage of Hiyori's words. She let Hiyori's spasms calm down slightly, before lifting up her white and black robes. An orgasm left Hiyori's pussy, soaking the floor with her fluids. Then, Tagitsuhime entered her captive with one deep thrust.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"I can feel your energy inside you, my sweet mate! You are indeed still fertile-capable of bearing perhaps even a full aradama civilization!" Tagitsuhime cackled.

"Noooo! Aaah! Nnnngh! Hah...hah! Mmm..."

Tagitsuhime let her member remain in Hiyori for several minutes, taking time to release all her fluids inside of her. Dizziness from pleasure clouded the Heijou Toji's mind, as she struggled to regain her sanity. Tagitsuhime's rod felt just as painfully big as last time. It stretched her inner walls, pulsing inside her. Hiyori was ashamed to discover that it also felt good too. She panted with pleasure as her wet core sucked it in even further.

"A-ahnnnn..."

Eventually, Tagitsuhime did pull out of her...to then start pumping in and out of her. Hiyori's eyes saw stars as she felt her stomach boil, signaling the approach of another orgasm. Her soaked walls clamped tighter around Tagitsuhime, as Hiyori screamed, spraying cum everywhere once again. It felt so painful, but more like a pleasurable pain. She let out two more eruptions, before going still.

"What a masochist you are, Hiyori darling," Tagitsuhime snickered. "You're so wet and already came more than twice in a row."

Then, she whispered, "You definitely would give any man a good time."

"Aaaah! Mmmmmgh! O-Oh! Oh! Hmmm...ahnnn...a-ah! Hyahn!"

The aradama princess continued pounding into Hiyori without rest, relishing the helpless screams she withdrew from the Toji. Hiyori's cries of suffering and pain were music to Tagitsuhime's ears. After at least six hours of this, it became evident that Hiyori was exhausted and close to passing out. Her cries were now nothing but soft whimpers and moans, which almost couldn't be heard over the loud sloshing noises of Tagitsuhime ravishing her body.

"Tagitsuhime, that's enough!" Yukari yelled, thrashing against her chains.

"Please stop!" Akane begged, with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Not until my little crow has orgasmed herself out," Tagitsuhime replied. "Well, Hiyori darling, you've already proved that you are a passionate creature. Now prove to me that's not all you can do for the night."

Hiyori weakly turned her head to face the aradama princess, panting and gasping for breath. Her whole body was drenched with cum, her hair damp with sweat, and angry red hickeys were everywhere upon her delicate pale skin. Tagitsuhime leaned close to her little caged bird with a sly seductive look.

"Don't think that this is the last time you'll be consummating your union with me. You're stuck with me forever, my precious darling."

Then, with a dark voice, she added, "You're mine!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, done. Although Hiyori X Tagitsuhime isn't my OTP of Toji No Miko, it was still challenging (in a nice way) when writing this. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
